An increasing number of computing applications, particularly within the enterprise, entail analyzing distributed data. One type of analysis is report generation, such as generating a table, a chart, or a timeline from distributed data. Some reports are generated by copying all of the data from the plurality of distributed nodes to a single aggregating node for analysis. However, if the amount of data to be analyzed is large, then transmitting this data over a network can be prohibitively time consuming. Also, a single aggregating node may not contain the capacity necessary to store data received from a plurality of distributed nodes. Accordingly, efficiently generating reports that contain aggregate information as well as raw data is an ongoing challenge.